Many catheters are known for insertion into the human body in order to extract tissue samples. Many of these known catheters are encumbered with the draw-back that they are difficult to clean and disinfect upon use.
According to Danish Patent Application No. 12/98 attempts have been made at solving this problem by forming the needle guide separately relative to the remaining part of the catheter which has been coated with a sterile sheath. Then the needle guide is secured to the remaining part of the catheter on the outer side of the sheath in such a manner that the needle need not penetrate said sheath during a sampling. As a result it is not necessary to disinfect the catheter upon use. However, great interest attaches in avoiding such a sheath.